Soins
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: [One-Shot] Suite a une mission Omi est bléssé et Ken est très inquiet...


Titre : Soins

Auteur : Yunny-Chan

Genre : Yaoi, Shonen-ai, 

Dislaimer : Ils ne sont pas a moi, a mon grand regret T__T

Petite note : C'est ma première fic sur Weiss Kreuz et je ne connais pas bien l'histoire alors excusez moi si il y a des choses qui ne correspondent pas.

~…. …. …. ….~

Ils venaient de rentrer de mission, comme a son habitude, Aya partit prendre une douche, Yojhi s'installa sur le canapé fumer cigarette sur cigarette et Ken alla directement dans la chambre de Omi. Le jeune garçon était inconscient depuis leur dernière mission qui remonter a une semaine, Aya avait refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, il y aura trop de question et pas assez de réponse avait-il dit.

Ken entra doucement dans la chambre, il y faisait noir, les rideaux et volets avaient été fermés la veille au soir, et n'avaient bougés, c'était sûrement Yojhi, c'est lui qui l'avait veillé hier. L'ex footballeur se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets, laissant les pales rayons de la lune éclairer le visage doux du jeune homme. Ken s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, il caressa doucement le visage du benjamin de l'équipe, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises sur les lèvres d'Omi…

Pendant combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter cette vision ? Celle d'un enfant perdu dans un monde ou seul le sang et la violence règne. Omi n'avait pas sa place ici, non parce qu'il était mauvais au combat au contraire, il leur était d'une grande aide, et ses talents de hacker étaient utiles, la véritable raison était parce qu'il ne voulait pas…

-Ken ? Appela Yojhi qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre

-Oui ? répondit ce dernier

-Tu devrais descendre on va manger

-Je n'ais pas faim

-Il faut que tu mange, ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire revenir tu sais

-Oui sûrement

-Aller KenKen, imagine se tête si il te voyait comme ça Hein ?

Ken sourit, son ami avait raison, il devait manger. Il se leva et quitta la chambre non sans avoir regarder une dernière fois le visage de garçon. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir Ken demanda :

-Qui est-ce qui a fait a mang ?

-Aya

Ken fit une légère grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du séducteur de l'équipe

-Allons KenKen, ne fais pas cette tête, il cuisine bien quand même

-Oui mais on dirait qu'il fait exprès de faire ce que je déteste comme plat

-De toute manière tu déteste tu ce qui est cuisiné par Aya ou moi alors

-Mais non mais non pas tout, juste la plupart des trucs c'est tout

-Mais bien sur 

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent, Aya avait déjà posé la table.

-Tu sais Aya, continu comme ça et tu seras une parfaite épouse !

Pour toute réponse, Yohji se retrouva avec son portrait incrusté dans une poêle

-Mais euh Aya pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ? Couina le grand blond

-Arrête de dire des bêtises

-Si tu étais moins violent, je te garderai pour moi

Une nouvelle fois, il se prit avec une poêle en pleine figure

-Heureusement que tu n'avais pas tes lunettes sur le nez. Rigola Ken

-Rohhh toi, tais toi !!

Après s'être calmé, les trois garçons de mirent a table et mangèrent dans un silence brisait que par le bruits des fourchettes. Ils commencèrent à débarrasser la table quand…

-…Ken… 

La voix était très faible mais Ken l'entendit quand même et se retourna. Il eut la surprise de voir Omi, debout, appuyé péniblement sur le chambranle de la porte, les yeux a demi fermé et la respiration rapide. Il le vit tombé lentement mais le rattrapa a temps. Et avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans l'inconscience, Omi appela une nouvelle fois le brun. Il le prit dans se bras et la monta dans sa chambre puis le posa délicatement sur son lit.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever…

Pendant un long moment, il observa le garçon dormir, quand lui aussi commença a tombé de fatigue, il décida alors de s'allonger près de son compagnon et s'endormit rapidement

~…. …. …. ….~

Au petit matin, lorsque Ken se réveilla, il ne vit personne à son côté, il se le va d'un bond cherchant partout dans la pièce le garçon, il le vit alors à la fenêtre, profitant de la douce caresse du vent sur sa peau.

-Omi ? Appela Ken

Le concerné se retourna et fit un petit sourire a son ami

-Omi…

La voix du brun trembla légèrement cette fois ci et il courut vers le jeune homme pour le serrer contre lui. Omi, d'abord surprit de la réaction du brun, il le serra lui aussi dans ses bras

-Ken…Je suis si heureux…

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Yohji entre dans la pièce, les découvrent ainsi et commence à faire des blagues de mauvais goûts sur le deux jeune gens.

Il allèrent descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuné, quand Ken fit remarqué à Omi, qu'il fallait changer ses pansements. Celui-ci acquiesça et s'assit non sans mal sur son lit.

Pendant ce temps la, Ken alla chercher dans la salle de bain, la trousse a pharmacie. Il se surpris a essayer de faire bonne impression en se recoiffant et en se passant de l'eau sur la figure. Il pris la trousse et partit dans la chambre du hacker, celui-ci était en train de se battre pour enlever son tee-shirt sans se faire mal. Ken sourit, et décida d'aller l'aider, il lui éleva donc doucement son tee-shirt. Quand ce fut fait, il vit que Omi était rouge et lui devait en être au même point.

Il s'assit en face du jeune homme et commença et détacher la bande qu'il avait autour de son torse, au passage il effleura sa peau et il le sentit frissonner sous ce contact si éphémère…

-Ca a bien cicatrisé, on va remettre une bande mais d'ici deux ou trois jours on n'y verra presque plus rien

-Je…Je te remercie Ken-Kun

-Mais de rien…Omi Chan

Omi lui fit un sourire et baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Ken lui refit son bandage mais quand il eu finit, au lieu, de tout ranger comme il serait normal de le faire, il laissa ses mains sur le frêle et pale torse, elles vagabondèrent, encourager par les frissons qu'elle créaient sur leurs passages.

-Ken Kun…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut…Ce n'est pas le moment

-Ken…

Le brun s'approcha lentement et déposa de léger baiser sur le cou de sa proie, remontant vers la mâchoire, l'oreille, les joues, les yeux et le front. Il s'arrêta et regarda Omi droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci le fixait intensément et une Ken pu voir se dessiner dans ses prunelles claires une lueur de pure désir. Si c'était ce que Omi voulait, alors il serait près a le lui donner…

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, au début ce ne fut qu'un simple contact, un tout premier échange, puis après, quand ce fut plus passionné, Ken fit allonger Omi sur le lit…

~…. …. …. ….~

Quand pour la deuxième fois, Ken se réveilla, et qu'il trouva un corps chaud contre le sien, il sourit. Il contempla a loisir le visage qui reposait contre lui. Même quand il dormait, Omi était beau, très beau, sur cette pensé le footballeur resserra sa prise, il se rendit compte que, depuis leur première rencontre il avait rêve qu'un tel événement ce produise, et il en était heureux.

Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille d'Omi et celui-ci sourit dans son sommeil, murmurant à son tour un :

-Moi aussi…Ken…

Puis le brun retomba dans un sommeil réparateur, heureux d'avoir dans les bras, l'être tant aim

~…. …. …. ….~

Pendant ce temps la, dans le salon, Yohji était assis sur le canapé, télécommande en main, il zappait toutes les 5 secondes. Dès qu'il eut fini de faire le tour des chaînes, il éteignit le poste de télévision et lâcha un soupir à en fendre les montagnes.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont finis ? Demanda-t-il à Aya

-Je ne sais pas

-Je m'ennuis moi !

-…

Yohji se leva et s'approcha dangereusement d'Aya, ce dernier, pas le moins du monde surpris pas l'attitude de son ami leva la tête

-Dis moi Aya, tu veux pas t'amuser avec moi ?

-Crève !

Le roux lui balança une poêle dans la figure pour la troisième fois de la journée, on été loin du score habituel mais vu au rythme ou aller les choses, Aya était sur que Yohji aller finir par battre le record du nombre de poêle en pleine tronche

-T'es sur ? Insista le blond

-J'ais dis, crève !!!!!!Hurla le roux

-C'est bon, c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stressé comme mec, tu voudrais pas un massage par hasard ?

**~FIN~**

Voilou, une fic de terminer, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est la cas vous pouvez laisser une tite review ^^


End file.
